Ballerina, Ballerina (song)
Ballerina, Ballerina is a song from The Wiggles Movie. Song Credits The Wiggles Movie * Written by: J. Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Vocals: Roger Lemke * Backing Vocals: Paul Paddick * Guitars: Murray Cook * Bass: Murray Cook * All Other Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Recorded by: Chris Brooks * Assistant Engineer: Matt Acland * Mixed by: Chris Brooks, Phil Judd, Anthony McKenzie Rock & Roll Preschool * Written by: John Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Main Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce * Guitars: Anthony Field * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Drums: Jae Nelson * Bass: Alex Keller * Accordion: Nicolino DiSipo * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley Emma! * Written by: John Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Vocals: Emma Watkins * Musicians: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Alex Keller The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! * Written by: John Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Vocals: Simon Pryce * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich and Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Reed Wiggle Around Australia * Written by: John Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Guitar: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller, Jack Richardson * Mastered by: Don Bartley Song Lyrics Ballerina, Ballerina Ballerina, Ballerina Pirouette, temps le ve, Pas de chat Et Fouette, Et Foutette See the dancing ballerina See her jump in the air Soubre, sauts, et Aventre chat, Allegro, Allegro, Allegro Pirouette, temps le ve, Pas de chat Et Fouette, Et Foutette Et Fouette, Et Foutette Trivia * The guitar is added on the soundtrack version. * The 1997 version plays in A, The 2008 version plays in D and the current version since 2015 plays in E. Video Appearance *The Wiggles Movie *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! *Rock & Roll Preschool * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! * Emma! * Wiggle Treats! * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book * Emma's Bowtiful Ballet Studio Album Appearance *The Wiggles Movie *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! *Rock & Roll Preschool * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! * Emma! * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Dorothy's Memory Book songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2011 songs Category:2011 Category:Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Geographic Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Rock and Roll Preschool songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Action Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Emma! songs Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Spanish songs Category:Songs started without The Wiggles Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Emma's Bowtiful Ballet Studio Songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Series 10 Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggle Treats! Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs